Let me be your light
by IceDragonSlayerEmi
Summary: Star is a normal northside girl who gets told to touter Kiba Inuzuka for extra collage credit, but what will happen when she starts to fall for the batterd soul from the South side? This story is not for children, as there is drug use, abuse,alchoal, also future lemons, A/u, Kiba/Oc


**Let me be your light.**

 **By: IceDragonSlayerEmi**

 **Chapter 1 : Such is the Southside**

 **A/N : Star is my original creation and while I do not own Naruto I do own her, This is the first chapter and its not pretty nor will this story be very times cause well every story is not all roses right?**

-Star-

Star Abernathy awoke to the shrill whine of her alarm clock, she got out of bed and padded down the hall to take her shower, However that would have to wait as her older brother Cruz was in the shower at the moment, She takes that time to lay out her outfit choice for the it was Monday which ment her, Ino and Hinata wore pink, She lays her self out a neon pink top with a black heart on it that had the logo from her favorite store Victoria Secret on it,White high waist capris and her white sneakers with white socks, She hears the bathroom door open and she makes her way to the bathroom to shower *Smash* she looks up to see her older brother standing there in nothing but his towel " Sorry Cruz" She mumbles, " its fine shorty" he says, Loking at Star and Cruz you would not believe they were related but they were, Cruz looked like their father at 6'2 with light sandy brown hair and hazel eyes he had a very muscular pyshiec from years of playing football and baseball, while Star stood only 4'11 with corn silk straight blonde hair that touched above her tiny waist she was very pettie from years as a dancer she had done Ballet, Tap and Jazz, she slips by her borther and takes her shower washing herself in her body wash enjoying the smell of Caress love spell, once she was clean she walks back to her room and gets dress brushing her hair and letting it fall over her shoulder she puts on some light makeup and than heads down stairs to meet up with her brother she had to catch a ride with because she did not have a car yet. Star finds the long legged lug sitting at the table reading something, on her way to grab a poptart she tires to read over his broad shoulders but can't " Here" he says handing it to her obviously irritated, she takes it and sees it is a note from her very eccentric hippie parents

" Cruz and Starla

Your Father and I are on a Cruise haha funny! We shall be back a month or so, Food money is in the cookie jar, do your homework and NO PARTIES CRUZ!

Love Mom and Dad"

She rolls her eyes and nibbles on her pop tart as she waited for Cruz to be ready, she grabs her pink Jansport and than starts bugging him, " Alright prima ballerina lets go" he says as he ruffles her hair, " I'm sorry I just wanna see what new routine Ino came up with!" She exclaimes with a smile, Cruz goes to the garage and gets in his 64' Mustang fast back, " Come on slow poke!" he yells and once she's in and the car is warmed up they start on towards Kohona High, As they head there she wondered what she could do for extra credit to get in to Juliard, It was her dream school and she wanted to be able to travel as a dancer and maybe corigraph dances for the stars, She would give any thing for that goal to come true, but she still had one more year of high school to do as she was only a jr,

-Kiba-

Kiba awoke to his dog licking his hand, he groans as he gets up his jaw and head still hurt from his last ass beating,As much as he was used to it still hurt, Tsume his mother was a drug addict and alchoalic, Pulling himself into a standing postion he opens the door to let Akamaru out and to go himself but gets side track as his foot lands in something squishy " Fucking dog" he grumbles, using the wall he hops to the bathroom to clean his foot, Akamaru whines he really had to go, "I'm Sorry buddy" he says as he cleans the poop off his foot, When he's done he looks at his Massive White Mixed breed dog, Kiba uses Akamaru to get up, he hisses he was so fucking sore, he opens the back door and lets the dog out while he got dressed, Kiba rummages threw the clothes on his floor till he finds a pair of black pants they were five sizes to big but he didn't care as he puts on his belt and black Tshirt, he has to dig for socks and find his cleanest pair the ones from yesterday, he puts his boots and black front pocket hoddie on his hatchetman chain and than calls Akamaru, 'Listen buddy I'm gonna stop at Sasuke's later ok," he tells the dog as he scratches behind his ear, Akamaru whimpers " I'll get you high" the dog seems happy by that response and goes to hide in the bedroom, Kiba walks down the hall and sees his mother passed out om the couch stark naked, he sighs and covers her, it was bad enough she had beat him like that he did not want to wake up to that, her very beaten up husky looks at Kiba and growls " shut up Kuro Shitter" He snaps as he grabs his truck keys , while he waits for his truck to warm up he smokes his last cigarette, he would have to get more or bum, When its warmed up her puts it in gear and heads to school, As he's pulling into the parking lot he gets cut of by a 64'mustang and knew who it was he honks and flips the driver off, Kiba was not in the mood to fuck with anyone today, Let alone some spoiled little Northie

He pulls in next to Neji's 59 Rust bucket of a Cadilaic, After shutting his truck off he heads to the building " Oi Inuzuka Try Sobering up before driving" Cruz barks out " Fuck off Jockstrap" Kiba replies,

" You South side fucks can't drive at all" The Football player pushes him as he says words that would have normally angerd Kiba, Kiba was in to much pain to fight back " Move" He commands but Cruz wont move So he reaches back and gives him a under cut hitting the K.O. button, Star Squeak's and Kiba looks at her " What bitch" he says before walking off and heading to smokers corner were he finds Naruto with a joint he takes a hit

" Man you suck at rolling joints" Kiba informs his friend

" Well Neji wont roll me one" the blonde gangbanger whines,

" Man Shut the fuck up" Neji says,

The bell rings and the trio head to Calculus With Azuma, Kiba is in class for about five minutes as he is called to the office and he gets up grumbling, On his way down to the office he kicks a few lockers denting them, He walks in and makes Shinzune jump " Do something" He says as she practically crawls up the wall, the young Inuzuka smirks as he walks in the door plopping in the seat putting his feet on the desk "Yo" he says his voice dripping with sarcasem , Tsunade pushes his feet of her desk, " So you know your faling Calculas and English" She informs him concern for the young man before her

" B-o-o h-o-o" Kiba says in the same sardonic tone,

" Why is that funny? Your encredibly Smart Kiba nad you have so much ahead of you don't you want to be more than this?" She asks him,

Kiba thinks about and yeah he did but why should he even care no one else did, no one but Hana and she got a scholarship and left the hell of the place they grew up, Hana still took care of him though she always has even if it ment she went with out, she still made sure he had food even if she could barley afford to feed her self, " Well even so I have arranged for you to get toutering and Star Abernathy is gonna do it, she has already agreed to it, as extra credit for Juliard" Tsunade informs him, Kiba is shocked at first but than gets a smirk perfect he could use this to his advantage, when he is released he continues his day and at 6th period he seeks out Star for directions to her house

" Um Cruz has foot ball practice can you give me a ride" she meekly asks

" Sure Princess" he says,

Upon the end of the day as he's walking out smoking a cigarette he had bummbed from Neji, He sees her waiting by his truck, he watched as the sun caught that gold hair making it shine, oh this was gonna be fun, He walks over and gets in and waits for her, after 20 minutes of watching her struggle she finally manages to climb in his 76' Dodge ram, Kiba truns the truck on and it whines before it starts, she directs him to her neck of the woods the North hills it was were the richies lived and he had to admit these houses were nice, upon reaching her house he notices it is a Spanish style Hacienda, he turns his truck off and gets out waiting for her she practilly falls out and leads him on,

" Next Time I'll install stairs" he remarks making a joke on her height,

" Funny" she replies, so even the meek had sas, she unlocks the door and leads him in to a marble foye" Take your shoes off" she says sliding her own off, Kiba does as she says "Socks too" she says seeing his dingy grey socks, Kiba rolls his chocolate brown eyes but does as she says and follows her to a dining room which lead to the large lavish kitchen, "Pepsi or Rootbeer?" she asks her butt sticking out of the fridge " Got any Vodka?" he asks " No" she says handing him a pepsi, he takes it and pops it leaving it half open half close,

Star notices before she opens hers she did the same thing, For the first hour every thing goes finr till Kiba gets bored and begins to move his finger to her lady bits, she slaps his hand away and goes back to toutoring him, he does it again and he gets farther feeling her lacy panties

" Some one is naughty" he whispres, Star slaps his hand again after pulling it out of her pants " GET OUT" she screams,

Kiba gets up and after packing his ducktape special backpack he puts his socks and boots on leaving he goes home first to drop off his stuff and check on Akamaru, who runs out the door and pisses a river,

Once he's done Kiba ushers him in and goes to Sasuke's there is no use to take the truck as Sasuke lived a block away, he gets to the rundown house and knocks on the door, on the other side he hears the loud barks of Manda, Sasuke's King Doberman, Over the barks he hears "It's open" Kiba walks in and Sauke is sitting on the couch looking like he just got ass beating but Kiba knew that was foreplay for Sasuke and Gaara, Most people didn't know Sasuke was gay, they assumed he was straight because Sakura was pregnant, But that was not the case, Orichimaru at gun point made Sasuke fuck her and she ended up pregnant after that one time, Sasuke was not gonna throw her out so she lived there with him, It got akward when Gaara moved in so Sasuke could make sure he kept up on his meds, " So Kiba what ya need man?" he asks

" What's the special today?" Kiba asks

" Sour Deisel" Sasuke replies

" BABY Bring me our new girl" he yells and a also very batterd Gaara comes out in hust sweats with a bag, which Sasuke tosses at him, " On the house Dawg" He says to Kiba, He never paid for his weed but he always did smoke with Sasuke so he breaks off a nug and breaks it up before, he rolls it in a joint and smokes Sasuke out, he heads home and upon entering the house he walks in to get ran over by his dog, he steps in and then steps back out upon seeing his mother ass up getting plowed in it, so he ends up in his truck bed with Akamaru and while they wait it out gunshots can be heard " Such is the South Side" Kiba mumbles to no one

He had a feeling he'd be sleeping there that night,

Hope ya'll like it, rate and reveiw!


End file.
